Scars Marks and Tattoos
by BabyJane14
Summary: Everyone has things on their body that tell stories...
1. Age 21  Puck  Forehead  Scar

**Manda's Note**: You know what... i'm a fan of doing to much I think. Stupid congested cold isn't stopping me either. So yea thissss is just gonna be a cute-is drabbley type thing. I've got a few other updates coming your way today so be on the lookout for that. Bottom part is what everythings gonna be centered around, top part is a flashback. You'll understand... I think. anyways you know what to do, leave me your thoughts! and I'll continue working. **Enjoy**!

* * *

"Mother ffff…."

He fizzled out as he finally started to come to laying on the hospital gurney. It was only the jolt by a fist to the side of his head that didn't hurt so bad that made him stop and halt his words before any profanity could slip through. All he knew was that his forehead was throbbing in pain and he couldn't remember what had happened to him. The last thing he could remember was playing football to prove a point at four in the morning in the middle of the quad. all because the stupid freshmen from down the hall was talking about screwing all of the USC cheerleaders for sport the next time the girls had a home game. Ok, so maybe he'd played a few too many games of beer pong with his roommate. Somewhere along their threats they'd gotten it in their heads that it would be a good idea to go play football in the middle of the quad and try to keep it from the campus police. Just because he was twenty-one and majoring in music didn't mean he'd gotten any smarter than he'd been in high school. if anything he'd gotten a little dumber.

"No Jane, you don't have to come down here, your idiot of a son is just fine. He's got like ten stitches in his forehead but with their exception of compromising the few brain cells he hadn't had to begin with he's fine. Don't worry about it. I've already called, I'm not going to the game… it's supposed to be in fifteen minutes anyway. …bringing him back to my dorm room with me, can't promise you I won't strangle him though."

His eyes followed her as she paced back and forth, her perfect tanned and toned legs in the short shorts, the slight rise of her shirt to revile the tourmaline stone of her belly button ring hanging. His eyes continued to follow her as she turned around, his eyes locked behind her and he remembered exactly why he'd been so eager to go play a late night game of football in the pitch black night. Because Zander could screw any girl he wanted on the team, the only person he wasn't going to get was Santana. It'd been because of her that he'd made his inappropriate comment in the first place, because of the photo of her with no makeup, glasses on, laying under just a simple red sheet from back at home.

"You dumbass"

Another whack to the side of the head struck, so he'd gotten a little lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed she'd turned back around to him. A smirk started to appear on his face as he reached his hand out pulling her closer to him by her hip.

"Your stupid assed friends woke me up at four thirty this morning. They said you were dead, that they couldn't get you to wake up. You're such a friggen bastard Puckerman. Next time you decide to drink and play football tell them to find someone else to call."

Her un amused complaints sounded as she punched his chest one last time before slipping into the bed with him and putting her head on his chest. There were no nurses, doctors, or people around to interrupt or see the softer side of the two. Tightening his arms around her he looked down at her looking up at him and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't mean to scare you baby"

He whispered and she glared at him crossing her arms over his hand around her with a pout.  
"Don't baby me. You didn't scare me, I just didn't feel like telling your mother that you died because you'd drank too much. You know how she'd feel about that one."

Her fingers held to his chin pulling his face down to hers as she met him with a simple kiss. He still refused to say it out loud just as much as she did but, he loved her. Unconditionally and without reason, they had a simple understanding of that much.

"Just admit that I scared you"

Brushing his nose against hers he breathed in the musky scent of the perfume she'd warn since high school. The deep scent of flowers and amber, a scent he'd grown quiet fond of covering his pillows and everything else through the years. The only time he couldn't remember it was in the months she'd spent not speaking to him over the whole Quinn fiasco.

"Shut up before I go find some sleeping pills you can overdose on."

* * *

"_Daddy mommy sayed you gots the scar on your head because you was being stupid"_

_The nearly five year old declared to her thirty-four year old father as she pressed her finger to his forehead with her mother's chiding smirk on her face. The memory flashed before his eyes as he nodded his head, Puck had settled down and learned from some of his mistakes. He nodded his head at Faith as he started to tickle her into screaming giggles._

_"Do you always listen to everything your mother says?"_

_Glancing up he saw his wife with arms crossed the door way. Boy was he really doomed in the long run, not a bad thing of course. He had her arms folded as she looked at Faith who got serious the moment he stopped his tickle attack, her long dark curls back in French braids her mother had done early in the morning before preschool._

_"Yesssss, she's always right daddy. Unlike you. she's never done anything stupid."_

_Maybe preschool wasn't a good idea. Puck wasn't sure he liked the new words she used, at least when they were used in so much reference to him, regardless if he knew that in fact half of it was true. he'd done some pretty dumb things in his life. The scar on his forehead was just a mark like many other memorable ones he'd received through the years._


	2. Age 14  Santana  Back Scar

**Manda's Note**: I'm sorry that this isn't as calm as last chapter, I hope you **enjoy **it anyway. and don't forget to **review**! more updates coming your way later on tonight :D

* * *

"How bad does it look Puck? Don't lie to me!"

She'd heard his intake of breath the moment he'd taken the hospital gauze off of her back. if feeling the sting every morning when Jane changed the bandage hadn't been enough of a clue that it was bad the look between pity and rage on Puck's face told her it had to have been pretty bad. the nearly fifteen year old felt Puck's cool hands slip an outline around the stitches and she studied his face closely. with every emotion he displayed she was more and more grateful that she couldn't remember the pain of it. That she couldn't remember the feel of the rusty nail penetrating her back and dragging a hole straight down the center tearing skin as it went. The male who'd taken the remainder of her innocence had plenty of blood on his hands that night.

"Trust me when I say you're so much better off being lied to San."

Of course he wasn't going to lie to her. He knew better than to do that. not when she was the girl that knew all of his flaws already. she'd of known if he'd lied . His eyebrows did that thing when he attempted at it. Instead he'd kept his finger running a steady pace besides it as she examined the front of herself in the mirror. She was a total mess, her first day out of the hospital in a week and standing in front of the mirror felt like the most arduous task she'd done in years. There were deep thumb bruises on her hips from where he'd gripped her to tightly. Her pelvic area felt like it should have been shattered and the bruises on her collar bone from him holding her down stood out against her caramel skin like the eggplant among the summer squash growing in Jane's garden.

She shouldn't have felt anywhere near as calm as she did standing in front of him in just her bra and his boxers. Then again Jane did have photos of the two in the tub together at a year old. That was just how close their mothers had been prior to Santana's mother's accident. For some reason he was the only one that made her feel comfortable anymore. He'd held her hand through everything, a worried look written all over his face as she did her best to hold herself completely together. Something that somehow she'd actually managed to accomplish.

"I want to see it."

She said quietly and Puck instantly got ridged and moved his hands off to put one hand on her waist to keep her from turning around and his other to pick up a shirt off the floor to hand her to put on. He didn't want her eyes seeing what the bastard had done too her body which had to have meant that the injury was pretty bad. Jane had thanked someone numerous times that she'd been up to date on her tetanus shots, she couldn't remember things exactly. It had all gone by in a blur of voices and words.

"It's my body Puck, I have to see it eventually."

A sigh right through her lips as he placed the gauze back in place and taped it down so that she couldn't reach it to get it off, it wasn't like she could reach the top middle of her back without help anyway. It was a good spot for hiding it from her view and reach. Letting go of her with the tee shirt in her hands he knew that she wouldn't attempt to take the bandage off without his help. He let go of her and watched her as she walked over to the guinea pig cage in the corner of his room.

"Puck!"

Turning around quickly her voice was full of alarm as she rapidly shook and poked at the tiny creature in the cage that made no movement. Just what she needed on top of the week she'd had. Puck hadn't even noticed the furry little creature in a week. he wasn't about to tell her that it was his fault the thing was dead though. They'd had the guinea pig for years, he was usually spot on with taken care of it. From the day he'd tricked his poor mother into letting him buy it. Walking over to her she started to sniffle a moment which made him look at her confused for a moment before it clicked what was going on. He wasn't used to her crying. Carefully not to disturb any of the bruises she had on her body he very carefully wrapped his arms around her pulling the fragile Latina close to him as she started what part of him had been waiting for, her hysterical sobs.

* * *

_"I wanna name him Charlie!"_

_The little girl announced as she pressed her nose against the glass at the pet shop like the nosey little girl she was. She'd been torturing the poor pet and reminding Ana of Darla from Finding Nemo for nearly a half hour while Puck insisted he search all of the cages for the right fit. if she was being complete honest she knew exactly what he was doing, sitting in the petting area with the two different eye colored husky he'd insisted they'd needed with the same intensity of their daughter with the guinea pig._

_"You can name him whatever you want to name him."_

_Puck said out of nowhere making Ana jump, she'd been far to buried in her own thoughts to know that he was coming up behind them. The moment he wrapped his arms around her though she calmed down, his hand fixing its self over her still for the time being flat stomach and rubbing up and down a little, they'd found out only hours before that they'd be adding to their small family of three. he'd been just as excited as the day she'd told him they were having their first._

_"Meeko will live to use Charlie as a chew toy"_

_If there was any use in it she'd of yelled at him. there was only one thing that his sentence could have meant and that was that he'd decided to take it upon himself to decided and by the puppy he'd fallen in love with the moment he'd laid eyes on it. the whole moment made the indented scar on her back sound like just a thing of a very distant past that no longer belonged to her. The whole thing felt good now._


	3. Age 19 Puck Tattoo

Manda's Note: My back hurtss to much to actually leave a note here... i'm sorry. stupid me decided to give piggy back rides. but yea, **enjoy**!

* * *

"I just can't believe you let them come near you with a needle without someone there to hold your hand. Let me guess, is it something for your mother? One of those tacky biker 'mommy' hearts? She sure as hell deserves it after putting up with your ass for the past nineteen years."

She was pissed off at him to begin with and she wasn't quite sure why. That was just the mood she'd woken up in to find him already gone from her dorm room when her eyes opened. It was just easier to be pissy then admit that waking up without him in a strange room hundreds of miles away from home without so much as being able to locate him with a phone call had scared her. San had been born and spent her entire life in Lima, this whole being so far away from home thing wasn't something that she was transitioning to very well.

She never did well sleeping alone either and he knew that. That was one of Santana's needy times. Wither it had been laying beside Brittany at night or tangled together with Puck she'd always had someone in Lima. It was the time of night when her anxiety meds usually wore off and reduced her to the images, thoughts, and insecurities that couldn't get close to her during the day. Although the outside world wasn't ever allowed to see it Santana wasn't always the tough bitch she made herself off to be, ok so maybe she was but it wasn't for the reasons everyone thought it was.

"Can we not get into it now? It hurts like a bitch"

He rolled his eyes at her as he stood there in front of the mirror on the back of her door shirtless. She'd already glared her roommate out of the room. It was only the first week of classes and already they'd butted heads in the 'don't look at my boyfriend' department. If they were going to live in the same room together then the blonde chick needed to comprehend at least that much.

Normally him standing shirtless in front of her would have coaxed her into kisses and more instead, it infuriated her. She wasn't sure why exactly but it did. The stupid piece of gauze over his chest was making it worse, right over his heart. She had to hold herself back completely before she ripped it off of him not caring how bad it hurt.

"Just show me what it is Puck"

She wasn't in the mood to play games with him. Santana hated surprises, that was something he should have known better than anyone else. Half of the time surprises were mentioned they had a bad denotation with him. something was giving her the vibe that this surprise would be no better, maybe it was the warning smile that was on his face.

"Don't be mad ok? It was just something I felt like I had to do ok?"

Never good words, maybe she should of gotten up right then and left before they could fight. Instead though, he was walking closer to her, his hands reaching for upper arms to hold her back as she started to reach for the tape. Putting up a brave block she reached for the gauze and ripped it with no remorse as he cringed for a half of second. while still recovering from it he received a sucker punch right to the other side of his chest hard as she could manage. Wasn't like he hadn't expected it of course, still didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

"Constant reminder that you cheated on me for the rest of my life… thanks, actually no, not the rest of my life… the rest of your life, and don't worry it won't be that long because I'm going to strangle you the moment you get off of me."

It was probably a good thing he was laying on top of her holding her hands above her head or she might have actually tried to strangle him. He knew her to well to chance something like that. The 5-28-10 stood out red and swollen in black letters against his beach tanned skin. The date making her more uncomfortable then he'd managed to do in years. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"You know you're it for me Santana Maria. I just… she's my daughter."

Her jaw was still clenched and she still refused to look at him, his words made her feel no better. Just like they hadn't done the entire eight and a half months that Quinn had carried Beth.

* * *

__

"5… 2…8…1…0"

Faithy traced her tiny fingers over the numbers engraved on her father's chest. It was still the early morning hours and he could hear his wife in their bathroom rinsing her mouth after morning sickness had gotten to her. Maybe he needed to lay off of his offers to make her breakfast in the mornings now. It didn't matter that he hadn't presumptuously done it, just the offer had sent her to her knees in front of the toilet bowl. Much as he felt bad, he wasn't about to regret it.

"Daddy… whys you got that on your chest? Mommy gots a tattoo… she gots my name on her wrist"

Her question help him back a second. He wasn't about to explain to his young daughter that he was a fuckup when he was sixteen. Someday when she was older maybe then he'd attempt to explain it to her. Trying to explain to a nearly five year old that somewhere she had an eighteen year old half sister that her mommy hadn't carried in her tummy wasn't going to happen. Instead kissed his daughter's forehead and tucked a messy curl behind her ear.

"I love you Faith. I love you and your mommy"

He whispered as Santana who was now in the doorway smirked at him, one day he'd have to get himself out of the sticky mess he'd created eighteen years ago once again. Santana was just glad it wasn't her.


	4. Age 6 Santana handcuff scars

**Manda's note**: Not exactly my best chapter last chapter was it? well I hope that this one does better than the last. get to see the delivish little kids they've always been ;)

**Melissa **– they say that having a significant other's name tattooed on your body is the kiss of death isn't it? besides I'm pretty sure Puck wouldn't let her have something like that to hold over his head at that age. he's shallow ;)

* * *

"Noah? Santana? What the heck are you two doing?"

Jane Puckerman stood in the doorway of the Chang living room watching her son and her best friend's daughter. It was the moment the Jane knew that for the rest of her life she was doomed. Not that she hadn't known it before, playing house with mike as their dog and a pillow under her little shirt as their baby was a dead giveaway. They'd always been affectionate with one another, Gabby had made Santana kiss Noah's cheek goodbye from the time they were old enough to tottle around the backyard. That was the start of it all and she cringed to think of what the scene in front of her would one day be.

"Santana was being a bad girl mommy… I had to arrested her"

Noah said looking up with an innocent face and big hazel eyes that made Jane only shake her head more as Santana's devilish smirk greeted her right back, oh was Jane ever doomed. The seven year olds had minds of their own to say the least. She didn't know where they came up with half of their games and she was almost sure she didn't want to know, already there was a wall of attraction there. There had been since the very beginning. The tree house in her own mother's back yard was a sign of that… walls covered of photos of Santana and the boys, the little Latina mostly snuggled up against Noah. he was Santana's safe haven from the messes that surrounded her daily, Jane was half afraid of the moment she actually noticed to be a fact.

"We found handcuffs and that's what police use! only, they kinda hurt"

Walking over to them she picked her son up off of Santana so he was no longer straddling her back and holding her cuffed hands behind her back and placed him beside her on the floor where he right away started to play with her little French braided pigtails. Inspecting the little girl's hands that were secured behind her back she was almost sure she didn't want to know where they'd found the medal handcuffs, she was just glad that there was a key attached and she didn't have to take Santana to any hospital to explain the situation, it wouldn't have looked good to an outside viewer at all. It was bad enough when five year old Finn Hudson had gotten his head stuck in the toilet seat, she didn't ask questions about that one either, she was just glad it wasn't her son and that her son hadn't had anything to do with that one.

"They was in Mike's mommy and daddy's room"

He explained as Jane turned the key and shook her head, yep, she didn't want to hear the explanation. The things her friends did in their bedroom was something she could live without knowing about. Though when her seven year olds decided to be influenced by it was when she started to worry. Counting back from ten to calm herself she released Santana's tiny wrists from the locks only to find them cut and bleeding underneath. Santana wasn't wrong to say they'd hurt. Only, to any other child who'd never endured pain in their lives the handcuffs would have reduced her to crying. Not Santana though, pain was always just another object to her. That was what came with getting part of the abuse of being home. Running her hand over the little red cuts in a ring around her wrists she shook her head and reached for a few tissues to clean up the cuts that the medal had made. She simply shook her head at the both of them.

"Noah …Santana you shouldn't be playing with these. Santana can't you feel this?"

She wasn't surprised that she couldn't, most of the bruises and gashes that both Gabby and Santana walked around with they'd taken to not quite noticing anymore. She innocently shook her head and Noah took her left wrist and looked at it, inspecting he tear in her skin and sighing. It was only thirty seconds before her seven year old son pressed his lips to Santana's wrist with a big smile.

"You teached me that kisses always make booboo's better right mama?"

He smiled at her innocently as Santana giggled and Jane shook her head. At least the kids were happy? Jane and Gabby both liked to see their kids smile and it just so happened that majority of smile time came when they were together. How could that really have been all that much of a bad thing? She'd put up with and put a stop to everything in time, for now the kids were going to do what they wanted what was the worst that could come of it?

His wife was sound asleep beside him, one hand on her slowly rounding stomach the other on his chest. Her wedding band and engagement ring sparkled up him and drew him to look over the scar marks faint and faded against the caramel color of her skin. Jane hadn't known just how much trouble they'd be back then, she probably couldn't have imagined the amount of grey hair they'd actually really given her through the years. Having his own little girl and looking back at it now he felt the instant need to apologize to his mother. Something he knew would do him no good. She'd simply laugh at him and point to his own daughter and tell him that it was only a matter of time before the little hazel eyed beauty became a little heartbreaker herself. Than he'd see the hell he'd put her though in her lifetime.

It was the tiny little breaths that caught his attention next, tiny breaths coming from the little girl curled up on his chest, their transformers blanket and the teddy bear he'd been given the day he was born, the homely little brown bear that she insisted on clinging to. He still had a hard time grasping it every time he looked at her, every time he'd thought of how far he'd… they'd come. There'd been a point in his life where he'd been pretty sure that Santana Lopez would never forgive his sorry ass and there wasn't a damn thing he could have done about it. Yet, with the little girl curled up on him, the bump protruding from her abdomen, the puppy laying down at the end of the bed, the room over their heads, and the rock on her finger he was pretty sure he'd done well by her. And, he was sure he would continue to do well by her. It was the picture of family he'd had in his head at sixteen …only, this time it was the right girl. e h


End file.
